


You Will Be Okay

by NiamhM101



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Jessi and Matthew rant, possibly cry, and grow their friendship





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s going to be pretty quiet, my parents sometimes work late and don’t get home until after 10,” Matthew explained, unlocking the front door and leading Jessi inside.

“Are your parents still together?” she asked.

“Yes but they like to ignore me and sometimes each other, don’t worry about it.”

“Isn’t that why you invited me over, because you wanted to talk about it?”

He scoffed. “Jessi, you’re smart and sweet and absolutely amazing. But recently you’ve been pushed aside by your friends for Gina Alvarez and along with your parents’ divorce I imagined that was too much to handle.”

The redhead struggled for words for a second.

“Did you bring me here so I could vent?” she asked finally.

“Of course I did,” Matthew replied.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my friend, asshole! And I cannot lose anyone else!”

Jessi was shocked, to say the least.

Matthew cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed by his outburst. “I’m sorry, it’s just.....hard, being the different boy.”

“And you don’t want to lose any more friends?” the redhead asked carefully.

He sighed. “Yeah, that’s part of it.”

“Come on, I’ve gone out with two of mine and you’re right about Gina. They still don’t talk to me much.”

“See? We have a lot of problems, and I don’t want you to get hurt. So vent on me for free on the condition you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Do you seriously think I would do that?”

Matthew took a second to think about it. “No, but you’re the closest thing I have to family, and I don’t want to have to say goodbye to my lifeline.”

“Okay, but Matthew, I have a lot of shit.”

“So do I. Bring it, sister.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Is your bed the only clean thing in here?” Jessi asked when the two reached Matthew’s bedroom.

“It takes a while for me to find something to wear, hence half of my wardrobe being on the floor,” he explained. “Now take a seat and we can get started.”

“You sound like a therapist,” Jessi commented, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“Does it make you want to vent? Because if so then I guess it’s working.”

She sighed. “This is a lot of emotional baggage and shit, Matthew.”

“I can handle it!” he argued. “Just talk.”

Jessi didn’t even bother fighting back.

“Well, it started actually quite a while ago. My parents were fighting a lot,” she started.

“Is that when you started feeling like this?” Matthew asked.

“Not really, but that should’ve been a warning for what was going to come. Then obviously puberty came with Connie- you’ve met her, long red hair that works as hands.”

“Yeah, she’s nice, but a bad influence?”

“Exactly,” Jessi agreed, “and I love her, I do, but she made things more worse than better in the end.”

“How so?” Matthew pressed.

“Well she pushed me to take some of my dad’s drugs, so my mom kicked him out of the house....” She was starting to get upset.

“And now I don’t even know where he is, and stupid Cantor Dina is over all the fucking time. Nick and Andrew haven’t bothered to ask how I’ve been and they found out I have depression weeks ago, and everything is fucked up and.....I don’t know what to do!”

Jessi was full on crying at this point.

“Oh, honey.” Matthew came over to sit next to her and pulled her into a hug. “Have you told anyone else?”

She shook her head. “You’re the only one. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner but we weren’t exactly close at the time, and I didn’t know if you actually wanted to be friends with me, and...”

The redhead couldn’t finish, and just kept sobbing.

“I’m friends with you not only because you’re funny, but because you’re supportive and strong,” Matthew explained, still holding her close. “You didn’t care if I was gay or mean, and for some reason I had some respect for you.”

“I wanted someone who seemed to have their shit together,” Jessi explained as she started to calm down. “Andrew, Nick and Jay are great but so far from perfect. But when I’m with you it’s like someone actually cares.”

“Of course I care! What kind of friend would I be if I weren’t?”

Jessi smiled. “Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You know you can talk to me about your shit too,” Jessi said. 

“No, it would just make you upset again and I can’t do that to you,” Matthew replied, still rooting around in the kitchen cupboards for something to eat.

“Come on, you said it yourself it’s not good to keep shit inside.”

“That was to get you to talk, not me.”

“Matthew.”

“Jessi.”

The redhead scooted closer.

“I told you I’m not inclined to such pathetic displays of having a shoulder to cry on,” Matthew said after a moment.

“Then what do you do when you need to talk to someone?” Jessi asked.

“Easy; I just don’t.”

“Not healthy.”

“Don’t care, my goal in life is to survive people who hate me being myself and one day be able to get married without it being criticised.”

“Seriously?”

“Yep.”

Matthew tossed down something red wrapped in a small plastic bag.

“That’s shortbread,” he muttered. “You can help yourself.”

Jessi scoffed. “If you won’t talk to me then I have someone else you can try.”

“I doubt that, but who?”

With a chuckle and swish of long, beautiful red hair, Connie had appeared in the room.

“Me,” she purred.

Matthew was silent for a moment, then sighed very dramatically.

“Fine, but it won’t work.”

..........

“-But it’s like, they actually hurt my feelings! It fucking sucks.”

Connie hummed in agreement.

“And my parents, they’re never around. So I don’t really have anyone to talk to and a lot of people in school already see me as a freak, I had to build a morning show just to get them to put up with me without saying bad shit behind my back.”

“It’s rough, isn’t it?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

Jessi had told Connie to wait with Matthew in the living room for a few minutes.

After that he started talking and couldn’t stop.

She had been listening in, a little bit smug from where she sat in the kitchen.

Eventually the Hormone Monstress and Matthew came through.

“I cannot believe you were right,” was the first thing he said.

“So it helped?” Jessi asked, very smugly.

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Very much so.”


End file.
